


First Meetings

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Desmond is the Most Chill immortal, Gen, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Nile's been dreaming about another person, one she hadn't met during the whole Merrick Situation. She finally gets a chance to meet him.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Fictober20





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be today's as well, but what're you gonna do?  
> Fictober Prompt: “yes I did, what about it?”

“So, the dreams about the guy.” Nile decided to broach the subject bluntly. There was still someone missing from their little crew, and she’d had enough.

“Dreams?” Andy said. She looked curious, but largely unconcerned.

“’The guy?’” Joe questioned. He had his sketchpad and a pen out and was ready to draw within seconds. “What does he look like?”

Nile shrugged. “Average. Tan-ish.” She ran a finger down her face, across her lips. “Has a scar right here.”

“Ah. You mean Desmond.” Joe deftly sketched out a profile. “This gentleman?” he said, holding up the paper.

“That’s him. May I?” Nile held out a hand and Joe passed the paper over. “This is definitely him.” She frowned. “Where _is_ he?”

“Out dealing with something a little incomprehensible, even for us,” Andy stated.

After handing the drawing back to Joe, Nile asked, “Is that why he wasn’t here when everything happened?” She didn’t ask, _When I happened?_ but the words hung silent on her tongue.

“He should be in the Florence hideout,” Andy said.

Nicky poked his head in from the kitchenette and said something likely insulting.

Joe snorted. “You just don’t like Florence because you’re from Genoa, my love.”

Nicky sighed. “Don’t spout Desmond’s logic at me,” he said before disappearing back into the kitchenette.

“Desmond’s Italian?” Nile asked. She looked at Andy.

“Sort of. It’s a long story, and Desmond is the best at telling it.”

“What’s an awkward story?”

Nile yelped, Andy sighed, and Joe beamed. Nicky yelled, “Welcome back,” from the kitchen.

“You are,” Andy said. “Welcome back.”

Desmond tipped his head. “Boss. Good to be back.” He dropped into the chair opposite Nile. “You must be the new one. I’m Desmond Miles.”

Nile narrowed her eyes. She didn’t place an Italian accent – or really any accent at all. 

“Nile Freeman,” she said, holding out her hand. They shook. “How old are you? Frame of reference.”

Desmond made a face. “Thirty-three.”

“No.”

“Yep. Died in ’12.”

“Is that why everyone was freaking out about… me?”

Desmond shrugged. “Probably. Someone wanna catch me up? I’ve spent the last few months outside of cell service.”

They caught Desmond up on what’d been happening, and properly introduced the two youngest members of the guard.

“You did not,” Nile said at one point after Desmond described a Leap of Faith off one of the buildings in New York before he died.

“Yeah I did.” He casually took a drink of his beer. “Best Leap of my life.”

“You’ve gotta teach me how to do that – falling out of Merrick’s tower was a mess.”

Desmond grinned. “Any time.”


End file.
